


Not as Perfect as We Used to Be

by Winchestergirl83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestergirl83/pseuds/Winchestergirl83
Summary: Steve and Tony began to date two months after the events the Avengers. They got married two years after that. They had their first child that same year and six years later they were able to have their second child. The year is now 2023 and Steve and Tony felt they had as close to a perfect life as two of the worlds most important superheroes could have, but things don't always remain perfect.





	1. Summer 2023

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I'm sorry if it sucks.

**June 25th**

  
As Steve went for his 5 am jog he thought about his life. Steve never imagined his life would be like this. He never dreamed that he would be living with his husband, Howard Starks genius son Tony, in the year 2023, with a nine-year-old daughter and a three-year-old son. He thought his life would be more tragic, more lonely. Instead, he managed to marry the most beautiful and amazing man and create two of the best children in the world, modern technology making it so that Tony and Steve were able to use both of their DNA to create children.

Eliana, who everyone referred to as Ellie, was her daddy's daughter in almost every way. She was a genius, ready for 6th grade at the age of only 9. She was determined and stubborn, though Tony swears those traits came from Steve, and she never stopped talking. Although, she did get a thing or two from her Papa. She hated bullies, she believed she could do anything and nothing would stop her, and she was incredibly small. She was just under four feet, but with her determination and her positive attitude, you would think she was a fully grown woman. Steve worried about her height, he knew that he and Tony were very stubborn as was Ellie and that she would get herself into trouble like he used to but both Tony and Ellie told him not to worry, that although she was small she was mighty. Ellie was a beauty, she had long flowing brown hair and big brown eyes, traits she clearly inherited from Tony.

Peter was very much like Ellie. Tony and Steve could already tell that he was going to be just as smart and stubborn as his parents and his sister. He had dirty blond/light brown hair and big brown eyes like his daddy and sister, which although Steve was sad that neither child got his eyes he didn't really mind. After all, Tony had some of the most beautiful eyes Steve had ever seen and it made perfect sense that their children had the same beautiful eyes. Peter was clearly more shy than his sister, speaking less than she had at 3. Ellie, however, didn't seem to mind. She rambled on about her day and what she planned to do and what they were going to do and Peter just smiled at her, nodding his head.

So no, Steve had not planned on marrying Howard Starks son, raising two kids in a tower that cost billions of dollars, becoming and leading the Avengers and most importantly being around in 2023. But that's how life turned out for Steve, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**June 28th**

"DADDY, IT'S TIME TO GET READY!!!" Tony heard his daughter scream as she ran down the hall towards his lab. He sat up abruptly, clearly having fallen asleep in the lab once again. He slowly got up, making sure everything that would harm his tiny but mighty Ellie was put away. She opened the door just as he was putting the last of his tools away and ran towards her dad's leg, Tony picking her up easily. "Eliana my beautiful girl, why do I have to get ready? It's 10:00 am and it's Saturday." She smiled wide and rolled her eyes, so similar to his, at him.

"Daddy it's the first day of camp! I can't be late for the first day! And we have so much to do! I need my suit daddy, and my goggles, and my new towel that papa got me, and my backpack, and uncle Thor said he would make me my lunch today but he's not here yet, and..." she continued to list the things that needed to be done as Tony walked up the steps until they got to Peters room.

His room was red and blue and in the middle of the room was Peter, showing his aunt Natasha the new book his Papa had brought him the last time he went out of town. Eliana squealed with joy when she saw her aunt and her little brother and managed to wiggle out of Tony's grasp she went over to give her aunt a kiss on the cheek and to go talk to her brother, who upon seeing her immediately stopped talking to Natasha and started talking to her. Tony grinned at the sight and then went to pick up Peter.

"Don't you two think it's time for breakfast?" Eliana and Peter nodded and Natasha got off the floor. The four of them headed towards the living room where Steve, Clint, Bruce, Rhodey, and Thor were all making breakfast and drinking coffee.

"Papa!" She said as she ran towards her father.

He smiled at picked up his favorite girl, letting Rhodey take over the pancakes he was making.

"Hello darling, are you excited for today?" Steve said, grinning despite the nervousness about letting his only daughter go to an all day camp that includes swimming, alone. He knows it is a bit hypocritical of him to not want his daughter to go due to her small nature but he can't help but worry, similarly to how everyone worried about him all those years ago.

Before Eliana can say anything Peter speaks up,

"I go swim too?" he smiles and rests his head on his daddy's shoulder as his papa walks over and ruffles his hair, still holding his sister.

"Sorry sweetheart but no, you are stuck with us while your sister is away." Tony looks down at Peter and says "but maybe we can play with the robots today while your sister is gone?" Peter smiles and nods, but is still clearly upset about not being able to swim with his sister.

"Daughter of Stark!" Thor booms, "Are you sure you wish to go to this Camp? Why not stay with us and swim here? Surely Stark has a pool you can use?" He continues, his voice loud but hopeful that Ellie will change her mind. Ellie laughs, "Uncle Thor, I'll play with you later! I have to go camp! Maybe I'll even learn to swim!"

Swimming has been something that Tony and Steve knew they should have taught their daughter but were almost too scared to do. Tony felt that she was so small, so fragile, that maybe it would be best to learn when she was tall enough to stand with her head above the water in the pool he had put in especially for her. The pool is 5 ft two inches deep all the way across, and she is 3'5" which meant she wasn't even close to being ready to learn in Tony's eyes.

Steve, however, despite how concerned he was, accepted that she may wish to swim sooner than her height (in Tony's eyes) allowed. So when she came home with the permission slip for the camp most of the girls in her grade would be attending, Steve knew he had to sign her up. Much to Tony's dismay. But Tony knew that they were not doing their job as parents by refusing to let her learn to swim and go to camp, so he agreed. Now, seeing the smile on Ellie's face as she quickly ate her breakfast and then ran to her room to get her new red white and blue swim suit, he knew they made the right decision.

**June 28th (12:30 pm)**

"Yes, I'll be ok Daddy. No, Papa, you don't need to stay. I promise I will follow all the rules and be safe. Now, can I PLEASE go?" Eliana said, smiling at her to dads concerned faces.

"I promise that your daughter is in good hands Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark." The head camp counselor, Ms. Rida said. "But we are going to miss our bus if you two men don't go so if you don't mind, we will see you when it is time to pick Elianna up at 4:00." She smiles at them with a kind but firm smile, which reminded Tony of Pepper.

Steve and Tony smile to mask their concern and give their daughter a kiss goodbye before getting back in their car.

"Do you think we should have let her go? What if people are mean to her? What if she has a hard time swimming? What if..."

"Steve, honey, relax. She is my kid, if she wants to swim then she will. If people are being mean to her, she will say something snarky back and they will back off. I would love to simply keep her in the tower forever but that will just piss her off." Tony said, trying hide that he has all the same concerns as his husband. "Now, let's go home and be overprotective of our other child."

  
_Eliana came home everyday and told her parents all about camp, her friends, the camp bully, Esther, who Captain America got kicked out of the camp after trying to drown his child, her lifeguard friend named Lilly, who was keeping a close eye on her after receiving a phone call from Tony Stark asking her to do so, and most importantly how good her swimming was. She would tell them all about her doing doggie paddle across the little pool and her jumping into the 4 ft of water and her doing flips, and while it scared her fathers it also made them incredibly proud._

**July 21st (Last day of Camp)**

Lilly smiles at Eliana as she tells her she is going to do another flip, she claps like she has the last 6 times. After all, Eliana is her favorite girl. She reminds her of herself 8 years ago, when she was an energetic little 9 year old. But then she sees Eliana stop to talk to some of her friends who Lilly, unfortunately, does not know the name of. She begins to look nervous and she glances over at Lilly, who decides it's best to call all of the girls over and see what the fuss is about. "We all think Eliana should do the swim test in the big pool, but she won't do it because she is too scared!" One girl with blond pig tails says. Eliana turns to her, looking shy for the first time since Lilly met her. "It's just too deep," she says shyly "and I'm just not ready to do it. Even though I did swim across the little pool this is so much scarier. Do I have to do it?" Eliana says.

Lilly sighs, "If you think you can do it, you should try! If you are too scared, don't do it. You never have to do anything you don't want to. If you're too scared, it won't even be fun!"

Eliana seemed to think about this for a moment, "Alright, I think I can do it. I just want to try, hopefully, I do ok. And if I need help you'll save me right?"

Lilly smiles at her and says "I'm in charge of the little pool but I will do my best." Eliana smiles and gives her a thumbs up as she turns and walks towards the big pool, and Lilly turning to face the little pool. Proud of her little pal, and the determination she has regardless of how scared she may be.

 

**July 21st, 2:00 pm**

  
Steve started chopping carrots while Peter sat by him and colored, telling Steve all about all the kids in his school who are nice and funny and silly. Steve smiles, loving these moments where his kids go on and on about nothing too important in the big picture but extremely important to them at that moment. Just as Peter starts to talk about the birthday party Jake will be having soon, the phone rings.

Peter stops talking and Steve picks up the phone.

Steve's face falls the moment the person on the other end starts speaking.

Steve screams and falls to his knees when he here's what the person has to say.

Steve's heart breaks as Tony runs into the room and asks him what happened.

Tony falls to the ground when Steve says the three words that could break any dads heart,

 

"Our daughters dead."


	2. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably try to update this story twice a week, maybe more. Leave comments if you like the story, they would make me really happy! This is kinda short but I want to really get the story going so I needed to get through the death and the funeral.

Peter was the one to run out of the room to get one of his uncles or his aunt, even at three he knew that his two daddies crying on the floor meant things were not ok. He ran into the training room, even though he knew he wasn’t allowed to go in there and grabbed his aunties leg.

 

“Daddy and Papa sad Aunty Tasha!”

 

The sound of her sort of nephews voice interrupting her and Clints fight.

 

“Petey, sweetheart, why are your daddies crying?” Peter shrugs his shoulders as Natasha picks Peter up and she and Clint begin to head towards the kitchen, where they find Steve on the floor crying and Tony looking for his car keys with tears in his eyes.

 

“Guys? What is going on?” Clint looks at the two Avengers, clearly concerned by the picture they walked in on.

 

“Eliana…” Steve starts but then cries harder. Tony finally finds the keys and yells “STEVE, GET UP! WE DON’T KNOW ANYTHING YET. LET'S GET TO THE DAMN CAR AND GO! Clint, Natasha, can you please just… just watch Peter?” Tony’s voice begins to waver like he is going to break down any second. Natasha hands Peter, who now has tears in his eyes after hearing his Daddy yell at his Papa, over to Clint and grabs the keys.

 

“I’m driving, let's go.”

 

**JULY 21st, 2:20**

 

It was a sight Tony would never forget. Worse than his parents dying, worse than almost dying in space, the sight of his little girl in her pink and green swimsuit, wet and motionless, broke him. He kneeled down on the ground, trying to get as close to her body as possible.

 

“Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, it appears that your daughter was attempting to take the swim test and she was unable to complete it. By the time the lifeguard got to her… she was already gone.” the paramedic at the scene explained as calmly as she could.

 

“By the time the lifeguard got to her!?!? What the hell was the lifeguard doing???” Steve shouted at the paramedic.

 

The paramedics, the lifeguards, and the camp counselor all froze, none of them prepared for Captain Americas Wrath.

 

“Captain Rogers, I assure you that the lifeguards did the very best they could…” Ms. Rida tried to explain, hoping the fear she was currently feeling was not too apparent.

 

“OBVIOUSLY IT WAS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU KNEW OUR DAUGHTER COULDN’T SWIM YET YOU LET HER TAKE THE SWIM TEST! YOU KNEW I ENTRUSTED ONE GUARD TO LOOK OUT FOR HER YET YOU DID NOT HAVE HER WATCH HER SWIM IN THE 10 FOOT DEEP POOL. YOU HIRED TEENAGERS WHO BESIDES THE ONE I ENTRUSTED COULD NOT HAVE CARED LESS FOR MY BABY AND NOW SHE IS GONE.” Tony stood up and screamed at the women, who was now visibly shaking in front of the billionaire. He then fell back to his knees, clutching his baby, his princess, his genius, his everything to his chest. Steve followed, hugging his husband and his daughter close to him.

 

Natasha chose to step out, quickly informing the team, Pepper, and Rhodey about what happened to Eliana. Tears were in her eyes as she sent the text, but she shook them off knowing she needed to be strong for her two grieving friends.

 

**JULY 23rd**

 

_The funeral took place on July 23rd. She was buried near her favorite tree at her favorite park. Tony bought the park the day before the funeral and renamed it Ellie’s, Park. Instead of a gravestone, Tony had a statue built of a little girl wearing a dress holding Cap’s shield in one hand and aiming the Iron Man gauntlet with the other hand. The plaque on the statue read “_ **_For Eliana, our brave little girl. May 4th, 2014- July 21st, 2023.”_ **

 

_Cap was the one who carried in the casket, tears were running down his eyes. It was white with pink flowers, like Boo’s door in Monsters Inc. Thor put a necklace with a mini_ _Mjölnir in the grave, it was going to be her Christmas present. Clint put in the “Hawkeye Bear” he bought for her when she was 4, Bruce put in the pink safety goggles she used to wear in the lab, Natasha put in the two walkie talkies Ellie had asked for so that she could pretend to be a spy like Natasha, Pepper put in a picture the two of them had taken together, Rhodey put in one of the bracelets she made for him, Tony and Steve each put a picture of them with her and a letter in and then last was Peter._

 

_“I made you a necklace but now you can’t wear it. Maybe you wear it in heaven” He dropped the necklace in their and ran to his Papa who ha begun to cry harder after Peter put his necklace in._

 

_“Rest in peace sweetheart,” Tony said_

  
**AUGUST 23rd**  


_Tony hasn't left his lab in a month, he has been drinking again after 9 years of being sober. He barely eats. The only person who has been in his lab to see him is Rhodey. Tony and Steve have barely spoken to one another since the funeral. Steve goes from going on runs for hours to going to the gym for hours, to going on more runs. Peter has seen more of his new swim teacher then his parents in the past month (Tony immediately hired a swim instructor following the memorial service, not wanting to make the same mistake twice)_

 

"Steve, maybe it's time you go talk to your husband," Natasha said, trying to get her friend to do anything besides work out. 

 

"I failed him, Natasha. We promised each other we would protect our children no matter what and I signed our little girl up for the one thing we both agreed she was not ready to do. How can I face him? How can I look him in the eyes, the same ones our daughter has...had." Steve said, punching his punching bag even harder. 

 

"Steve he NEEDS you, Peter needs you, the team needs you. None of us have even seen Tony in a month but Rhodey says he has started drinking again. Your son lost his big sister, he shouldn't lose his parents too." She knew it was a little harsh, but she also knew he needed to hear it. Just like how at this very moment, Tony was getting the "you don't want your son growing up around an alcoholic" speech. Steve sighed, knowing she was right. Without another word, he walked out the door and towards Tony's lab. 

 

"Tony, sweetheart? Can I please come in?" Steve knocked and then slowly opened the door. 

 

"Steve! Honey! Cap! Are you still mad at me?? Do you... do you hate me? Are you gonna take Petey away? Please don't take him away, please don't go away. I tried to protect her, I tried to save our princess but I couldn't do it and I'm soooo sorry! I loved her so much..." A very drunk Tony was crying hystarically now, he was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, bottles of beer, vodka and gin all around him. 

 

"Baby no!" Steve rushed over and held Tony's face in his hands, tears now running down his face "I thought you hated me! I don't blame you for what happened to Ellie, I could never blame you for what happened to Ellie. I know you loved her and I know you always tried to protect her. We just couldn't protect her this time. I promise sweetheart I will never leave you, I will never take Peter away." He kissed Tony and then pulled back to look him in the eyes again. "You can't drink anymore though, or hide in the lab. And I can't hide in the gym. We need to stay strong, we need to be there for our son. We are going to love him and protect him and keep moving forward because sitting here, wallowing in self-pity is not going to make this any easier. We can get through this, we have to."

 

Tony nodded and kissed his husband one again. "We will get through this, for our son. We will love him and we will keep him safe and we will watch him grow, and we will do our best to ensure we NEVER have to go through something like this again."

 

**12 years later**

 

Peter ran as fast as he could off the building and then shot his web, swinging left and right shouting with joy. 

 

 


	3. Nothings the same but some things are better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if everyone seems OOC and if my writing sucks, I wrote the entire chapter at 1 am last night. Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions or if you like the story! This chapter talks a little bit about how Peter was affected by Ellie's death, Spider-man, and more. Fun fact, I came up with this story because I met a little 9-year-old girl named Eliana while I was lifeguarding for a camp and she reminded me of what you would imagine "the daughter of Tony Stark " to be like. She didn't drown though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'll post another one by around Friday or Saturday.

**12 years later (to the day) continued...**

Peter finished swinging around at 6:00, knowing that if he stayed out any later all the Avengers would be looking for him. Although he wanted to spend more time outside with his webs before school started in a few days, he knew his dads would not be pleased if he went anywhere without calling and asking first.

He understood why his dad and pops worried, why all the Avengers worried. He knew that not a day went by where his parents and his aunts and uncles didn't think about her. She would have been 21 as of 3 months ago. His dad got smashed that day for the first time since, well, since she died. He said he was celebrating the way she was supposed to have gotten to chance to celebrate. His Pops had been so angry and sad, angry because his dad was drunk and sad because he couldn't get drunk. May 4th and July 21st were the worst days in the entire year. He feels bad for his parents, he remembers his joyous sister but not very well. He wishes he didn't remember her at all, and a small part of him wishes the rest of his family didn't either.

If they didn't remember her, he wouldn't see the twinge of sadness any time he or his dad made "puppy dog eyes" towards his pops, his sister was the master of them. He wouldn't see the happy yet slightly pained look on his dad's face any time he got an academic achievement at school because his sister had been incredibly bright and probably would have graduated high school by 12 is she had lived that long. The way uncle Bruce frowns ever so slightly when he offers to help in his lab, the tears that would form in his aunts eyes when he wanted to play spies with Natasha growing up, when he asked Uncle Thor to make his favorite lunch, Ellies favorite lunch and eventually Thor just stopped cooking, the firm no he would receive when he used to ask his fun uncle Clint if he could read with Peter in the vents, like Ellie used to, when he made gifts for uncle Rhodey who would smile at them sadly because he put the one his sister gave him in her grave, when he used to follow Aunt Pepper around and copy her bossy attitude, like Ellie used to and she finally burst into tears and told him to stop. If they didn't remember her, none of these things would happen. But he can't change that. They all remember her. And somehow he had managed to grow up to be so much like her in so many ways. He hated it. What he loved, however, was being Spider-Man.

After being bit by a spider 8 months ago (during a school trip right before Christmas break) and gaining his powers, Peter had finally started to feel like he had something about him that made him truly special, not just the male copy of his sister. Of course, his parents didn't know about this. They would lock him away forever and most likely try to figure out a way to get rid of his powers. He knew If either of his dad's understood it would be his dad, not his pops. His Dad, after all, thought spider man was an amazing hero and a joy to be around. His Pops felt that although they didn't know Spider man he seemed too young to be doing what he was doing. If only his Pops knew that it was, in fact, his 15-year-old son, he can't even imagine.

Peter quickly makes his way home and walks in the door.

"Son of Stark! You must help us decide what movie we must watch on this day!" Thor booms, walking over and hugging Peter just a little too tightly.

"I thought I picked last time?" Peter said once Thor finally let go.

"Nope, that was me, remember? I chose karate kid." Clint said while attempting to make the karate moves seen in the film.

"As long as he doesn't pick some sappy rom com then Peter can choose the movie," his dad said as he opened his lab door, Bruce following close behind.

"I don't say this often, but I agree with Stark. Last time Peter picked he made us watch Clueless and I almost broke the TV" Natasha said as she and Pops walked in from the gym.

"Hey! Clueless wasn't that bad" Steve said, attempting to defend his son while pulling him into a quick hug hello. "How was your day Pete, how's Ned?"

Peter froze for a moment, "Um, he was great! We watched Space balls and built this extremely old Harry Potter Lego set that we found in his closet."

"I thought Ned hated Harry Potter?" Natasha said while walking into the kitchen to get an apple.

"He does, the set is still cool though," Peter replied quickly, hoping that no one caught on to the lies he was now spewing.

His family did not need to know that 1/4 of the time when he was "hanging with Ned" he patrolling as Spider-Man and the other half of the time he was hanging out with his much, much older patrol partner and hopefully future boyfriend. A certain mercenary that did not get along with his Father, pops, aunt or uncles. At this rate, he didn't know which thing his fathers would be most upset about, the lying, the sneaking around, Spider-Man, the crush on a 26-year-old man or that man being Deadpool.

He had met Deadpool 3 months ago while on patrol and the two immediately took a liking to each other. Well, Wade liked Peter. It took Peter a little while before he got used to and began to like Wade as only a friend. Now, however, Peter couldn't stop thinking about the loud, strange yet funny mercenary. Peter knew that the idea of them being together was ridiculous and couldn't happen, his parents told him he was too young to date and despite Wade's flirty attitude he was sure the more mature... maybe not more mature but older man didn't want to date some 15-year-old.

Now, however, he had a much easier decision to make than one about Spider-man or his non-existent love life. What movie would his family be watching? "Let's watch a kinda old film but a good one, Hugo?"

Everyone seemed ok with that and set off on their individual tasks of showering because they smelled (Natasha and Steve), ordering the film (Tony), ordering the pizza (Clint), and making the popcorn (Thor).

With nothing to do Peter decided to relax because, for this moment, he had his life completely sorted out.   
\--------------------------------------------

**August 28th (First day of school)**

"Are you sure you want to go Pete? I'm sure your dad could find you a tutor and then you could just learn from home..."

"Steve this is one of the top science schools in the country and Peter went here last year. He will be attending it again."

"I know, it's just last year with all the bullies..."

"Pops I promise I'll be ok..."

"Steve you know I will raise hell on this school if anything happens to Peter so stop worrying!"

"Dad, please don't threaten to buy the school and kick out anyone who messes with me again. You almost scared the few friends I have away."

"I make no promises Petey-Pie."

Peter froze, thinking about how that is Wade's nickname for him.

"Dad pleaseeee"

"Fine, I promise."

"And Pops, do you promise not to appear dressed as Captain America and give a speech about bullies? I'm just glad I was near the door when you tried to come in last year..."

"But Peter, you know how I feel..."

"About bullies. Yes, I know Pops but I can handle it! I'm brave and I'm strong and, and I know that I'm kinda tiny but that doesn't mean I'm not mighty" Peter joked while making a muscle (which although his muscles weren't as prominent as his dad or uncle Thor's, weren't too bad anymore).

Now it was Tony and Steves turn to freeze, once again being reminded of the small girl who constantly had to remind them that although she was tiny, she was mighty. They both quickly shook off the feeling of loss and smiled at their son, each giving him a kiss goodbye and leaving before they actually did take him out of school.

Peter sighed, relieved that his dads finally left but now realizing that although it was his sophomore year, he was just as nervous as last year. With a deep breath, he walked into the building, hoping the day would go by quickly.


	4. First Days and Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more swearing than usual in this chapter, I'll try to update soon!

 

Peter's first day did not go by quickly. He managed to get lost twice, miss marching band tryouts, get assigned homework in every class and get "accidentally" shoved to the ground and punched by Flash quite a few times throughout the day which resulted in a black eye and a few other bruises. Also, despite his dad being rich he had somehow managed to forget money for lunch. Great. 

 

By the time Peter got home he was hungry, his backpack was twice the size it had been a few hours ago, his eye was quite swollen despite his healing powers (the last few punches and an "accidental" shove down the last 8 steps on a staircase having happened right after school). Before his family even had a chance to say hello Peter quickly went to his room, hoping to avoid having his Pops and Dad see his eye for as long as possible. He walked into his room and dramatically threw himself onto his bed, hitting his face on his pillow.

 

"Ouch, dammit!" Peter winced and rolled over onto his back, holding his eye. Peter hears foot steps and looks at the door with his good eye, only for his dad and pops to walk in without knocking. His dad pulls the chair from his desk over towards his bed and his pops stood by his closet door with his arms crossed. 

 

"So are you going to tell us what happened," Pops says, trying to look calm to mask the concern and anger he was really feeling.

 

"Same as last year, just some jerks from school," Peter said quietly 

 

"Can you please explain why you won't let us do anything to make sure this doesn't happen anymore?" Dad says, clearly the calmer of the two yet clearly angered by the fact that someone is hurting his kid and that his kid won't let him fix.

 

"And why you tried hiding your injury from us?" Steve adds in

 

"Dad's... it's nothing. I can handle it." 

 

"Peter, you know we hate when you try to keep secrets from us," Pops says in his caring yet firm way.

 

"So please tell the truth from now on or I'll make Pops ground you," Tony says, getting up and sitting back down on Peter's bed, handing him an ice pack. "Where else did he hit you?"

 

"How did you..."

 

"You do realize your Pops and I have surveillance cameras around the entire school, right?"

 

"Dad!"

 

"Peter! You should be happy that that's all we did! I almost called Spider-Man and asked him to keep an eye on you." 

 

Peter nodded, now suddenly not as angry about the cameras.

 

"Um, he only really hit me in the eye, he shoved me to the ground and down a few steps so I know I probably bruised a rib or two and my elbows. Besides that I'm fine. Really Dad's, I swear."

 

Steve looked at his son who was trying his best to look fine and failing miserably. Steve began to feel a bit of rage, thinking about the fact that this bully was just going to continue to hurt his son and that his son was going to continue to let it happen to him. 

 

 

"I'm calling the school, now."

 

"POPS!" 

 

"Peter this is unacceptable behavior! You are hurt and this boy Flash has bothered you for over a year now. I will not stand by and watch my son be bullied. Not like I was."

 

Peter sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. His dad looked at him for a moment then turned to his husband. 

 

"Steve, honey, how about I make the call. You are a little too angry to handle this, why don't you help Peter back downstairs and I'll go make sure the school deals with the asshole who keeps hurting our kid."

 

"Language Tony, but alright." 

 

Tony got up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, quickly calling the dean of Peters school and walking away once she picked up. Steve decided to simply pick his son up bridal style and carry him down to the living room.

 

"Pops this really isn't necessary, I'm not that injured."

 

"Bruised Ribs are no joke Peter, we aren't risking it."

 

Peter simply chose to shut his mouth, although his silence didn't last long once he and his pop finally made it to the living room and his aunt and uncles started asking him what had happened. 

 

 

"Who do I need to kill"

 

"Peter, do you need to see a doctor that isn't me?"

 

"Please tell me you at least got a few hits in"

 

"Young Stark, what villain has taken their anger out on you? We must destroy them at once." 

 

Peter reassured Natasha and Thor that no one needed to die, he told Bruce that a doctor is unnecessary and reluctantly told Clint that no, he did not get any hits in. 

 

Although Peter could be annoyed by the worrying, the carrying, the overprotectiveness and about calling the school, he was just happy his family cared.

 

 

**_________October  20th_________________**

 

 

Peter had been in school for two months and things were fine. Yet ever since the other day, it was his home life that seemed weird. 

 

Yesterday he had heard his dad and pops arguing. He didn't know what it was about but when he began to listen in he started putting the pieces together 

 

 

_"HOW LONG STEVE? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HE WAS ALIVE?"_

 

_"Tony I..."_

 

_"HOW FUCKING LONG???"_

 

_"...Since Ellie turned 8."_

 

_"13 YEARS!? YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME FOR 13 YEARS?!?!"_

 

_"Tony..."_

 

_"AND WHEN THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT MY PARENTS HUH? WHEN DID YOU FIND YOU WHAT HE DID TO THEM?!"_

 

_ "Baby please..."  _

 

_"WHEN?"_

 

_"I didn't know what he did to Howard and Maria until last month. Shield didn't feel like it was information I needed to know until he fully recovered. They felt it would be easier for me to help him if I..."_

 

_ "IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE MURDERED MY PARENTS? TELL ME STEVE, WHY DID YOU FEEL THE NEED TO LIE ABOUT HIM FOR YEARS? TO SNEAK OFF TO BE WITH HIM? I KNOW YOU USED TO LOVE HIM STEVE. BEFORE ME, BEFORE PEGGY, HE WAS YOUR HERO. YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR. SO PLEASE TELL ME, DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH BUCKY?"  _

 

_"Baby I love..."_

 

_"I_ DIDN'T _ASK IF YOU LOVED ME, I ASKED IF YOU FUCKING CHEATED."_

 

_"We kissed, once. Years ago though honey, I promise..."_

 

_"When."_

 

_"...what?"_

 

_"Fucking WHEN" Tony screamed, tears that had formed were finally falling out of his big brown eyes._

 

_ "....during the time after... after Ellie's funeral.  I would meet with him to go run and I would cry and finally one day I told him about everything I was scared of. Scared that I had failed our daughter, that I was failing our son, that I failed you. Scared that you would hate me for letting her go to that camp and that you would hate me once you found out about Bucky because you knew how I'd felt about him back when we were young. So, he kissed me. I pushed him away and screamed at him but he said it was for my own good, to prove that I did not still have those feelings and that I needed to not worry about telling you about him because besides our friendship there was no me and Bucky, we would never be more than friends."  _

 

_"... so why did you lie?" Tony said, tears still falling._

 

_"I couldn't bring myself to share him. I already have to share you with the rest of the team and the rest of the world, I didn't want to have to share my friend. He was not right in the head and I was just beginning to make progress with him. It just became normal not to tell you. Even when he was for the most part fully recovered. And then shield told me the truth about what happened to Howard and Maria and_ I _... I just didn't know what to do."_

 

_"So you lied. The thing we promised not to do to one another, that we told Peter not to do to us. You did it. For years."_

 

_"Babe Please..."_

 

His dad walked out of the room and went straight to his lab. Peter didn't see him for the rest of the day. 

 

Now as Peter goes down the steps he sees his Pops on the floor crying, his uncle Rhodey, uncle Thor and Aunt Pepper looking furious, his Uncle Bruce looking a bit green and angry, his aunt Natasha with a poker face but there is clear anger in her eyes and his uncle Clint looking disappointed at his Pops.

 

"Pops? Guys? What's wrong? Where is Dad?" 

 

Steve looks up at his son and then gets up off the ground quickly. "Peter... um... your dad he... he's gone for a few days... maybe more... we aren't exactly sure." His Pops is clearly trying to sound ok but is not doing a very good job. 

 

"Is this about the fight you and dad had yesterday?" Peter can't help but let some anger deep through into his voice. 

 

"...You heard that?" Steve says nervously.

 

Peter didn't want to yell at his Pops, he didn't yell at his Pops really ever. But after hearing what he heard yesterday and now today finding his dad gone, he doesn't really care. 

 

"OF COURSE I HEARD POPS! YOU KISSED SOMEONE ELSE! YOU HAVE BEEN SECRETLY SEEING SOME PERSON NAMED BUCKY AND BUCKY KILLED DADS PARENS! WHY WOULD YOU SEE SOMEONE LIKE THAT? WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO DAD? HOW COULD YOU LIE TO US?" Peter said, now crying though he's unsure why. Then, out of nowhere something snaps in him. 

 

"YOU HAVE TO GET DAD TO COME BACK! PLEASE BRING DAD BACK! HE CAN'T LEAVE, HE CAN'T GO 'WAY AND NEVER COME BACK LIKE ELLIE! PLEASE GET DAD TO COME HOME, PAPA, PLEASE SAY SORRY AND BRING HIM BACK." 

 

Peter is full on crying now. He knows he is being hysterical but he can't seem to stop, he feels like he is having a panic attack. 

 

Steve wasn't expecting this, he probably should have. After Ellie passed away, either Steve or Tony didn't go on missions. One parent always stayed behind with Peter. Usually, it was Tony. Even now at 15, one parent usually just didn't go on the mission while the other did. And they always made sure to tell Peter when they were leaving and when they would be back. The team had come to some sort of agreement that they would always set up a time during a battle where either Steve or Tony, whoever was there, would leave and go back home. The team agreed that the kid needed both his parents after losing his sister and that if they didn't make this and stick to this agreement then Peter would start having panic attacks like he did for the two years after Ellie's death. Peter always knew what time to expect the parent back, and always got the chance to say a long goodbye to them before they left. They still do that to this day and the fact that now he has not seen his dad in almost a whole day and never got to say bye has resulted in him completely losing it. 

 

Natasha, Clint, and Bruce all try to get in touch with Tony while Steve attempts to calm his son down. It is Rhodey however, who Tony answers for. 

 

"Tony look, I know you are angry and hurt and rightfully so but Peter is having a panic attack and needs to see you now."

 

"I'll be there in 5"


	5. Making up and Crushing Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short and that it took forever but my cousins have been over all week and I have had like zero time to myself. I'll post a longer and better chapter soon.

As Tony got back to the tower as fast as he could, he thought about Peters last Panic attack 5 years ago (Think, Tom Holland in the impossible if you want a visual). Peter knew how Ellie had died and yet the idea of swimming didn't bother him. He was a great swimmer. However, when Peter was 10, his dad's realized not all scars heal completely.

_Steve, Tony, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Rhodey, Pepper and Bruce are all at Tony's private beach house in Fiji. Tony and Steve are messing around, Pepper is tanning, Thor was playing catch with Peter and Natasha and Clint were rough housing. However, when Clint pushes Natasha down and won't let her get up (for too long in Peters' eyes), Peter loses it. He screamed at his uncle Clint to let her go, "YOU'RE KILLING HER, YOU'RE KILLING HER!" He shrieked. Clint immediately lets go of Natasha and Tony and Steve rushed over to Peter, trying to get him to calm down. They managed to finally get his breathing under control 15 minutes later and they got him to completely calm down 1 hour later. Peter didn't talk to Clint for two weeks and stayed very close to Natasha after that._

That was the last real panic attack Peter had. Peter hadn't had a "separation anxiety" attack since the last time Tony and Steve had both left for a mission when he was 5. Tony couldn't help but feel wrapped with guilt at the idea that his son was suffering due to his anger.

Tony walked into the building and didn't even look at his husband. He marched right over to his son and took his face in his hands.

"Hey Peter, hey buddy. Peter, honey, listen watch me breath and copy me, ok? In and out, in and out, in and out, nice and slow honey."

"You... you can't... you can't do that dad... you and pops... you... you.... you promised no... no leaving.... without.... bye."

"You're right Peter, we promised we would never leave without saying goodbye, I'm so sorry Pete."

".... it's...ok..." Peter said quietly. His breathing finally slowed and his tears stopped, Peter hugs his dad tightly. His dad returns the hug and closes his eyes, happy to see his son calm.

Peter spent the rest of that Saturday with his dad's in their room, his dad clearly still upset with his Pops but both silently agreeing to let it go until Peter was calm and asleep.

 

 

\-------------- Later that day----------------

 

When Peter was finally calm and asleep and the rest of the team was busy, Tony and Steve stepped into the kitchen and talked.

"So I screwed up." Tony signed,

"We didn't know he would react that way. It's been years!" Steve calmly tried to reason with Tony.

"I really freaked Peter out...

"Baby you didn't..." Steve tries to reach out to touch his husband.

"No. I haven't forgiven you yet Captain so don't call me baby and don't touch me." Tony says, taking two steps back.

Steve sighs, "Tony, I know I lied and I understand why you are pissed and just but please... please... forgive me? If you want me to stop meeting up with Bucky... I will. Just tell me how to fix it."

"Honestly Steve, I don't forgive you yet and I don't fully trust you at the moment... But I'm not going to leave and I'm going to try not to be angry. But no more lies. If you lie to me again Steve... I don't know what I'll do. I don't want Bucky anywhere near this tower. You're over him? Fine, I believe you. But I don't want him near our home or near our kid, got it? I just can't face him and I can't imagine him being here, at least not for a while."

"I completely understand. I promise that I won't bring Bucky here and that I'll never lie to you again. Sweetheart all I want to do is make this right and I'll do my best to gain your complete trust once again."

Steve takes two steps forward and kisses his husband softly. When they stop looks down at his husband, who much to Steve's joy and Tony's annoyance is 3 inches shorter than him, and puts his arms around Tony's waist.

Tony rolls his eyes and smiles slightly, wrapping his arms loosely around Steves' neck. "Dammit Steve, keep doing that and you might get forgiven a lot sooner"

 

 

_________________November 20th___________

_It took Tony a month to even trust Steve half as much as he used to. Despite the lack of trust, Tony and Steve were fine. Steve would visit Bucky on Sundays and Tony would pretend that it didn't bother him. Tony and Steve had a long talk with Peter and managed to convince him that maybe seeing a therapist was a good idea for him. Besides Peters initial annoyance, he eventually agreed to go. Now, however, his mind was not on his therapist, but on his sarcastic crush who he was sitting on the top of a roof with._

"So Petey, if you could date one of the Avengers...."

"Wade, they are my family! The idea of dating one of them is gross."

"I know that, but you never thought about how fucking hot Thor is?"

"No!"

"Honestly though Petey-Pie, I think you are the lucky one. You got the best genes around with all the blond godly features of the Captain and all the doe eyed sexiness of Mr. Stark, blended together to create the most gorgeous guy around."

Peter blushed while Deadpool had a conversation with his boxes about what to say and what not to say around Peter. Just while Wade told the yellow box to stop being such a fucking looney and to get his shit together, Peters "Spidey phone" (special thanks to his dad, even if he didn't know he gave it to him) rang.

"Spider-Man, it's Tony. Cap needs your help. There is an emergency downtown. Get there as soon as possible."

Peter froze for a moment, "are you going to be there as well Iron Man?"

"No, my son is now in his room doing a project with his friend and so I'm staying home and controlling my suit from my lab."

Peter sighed, relieved. Relieved that both his dads wouldn't be in danger and that Ned was now in his room covering for him.

"Alright Iron Man, I'm on it." Peter quickly hangs up and turns to Wade.

"Don't worry Pete, I've got stuff to do anyway. Stay safe and text me with all the gory, badass details from the fight, ok?"

Peter nods and Wade gets up to jump off the building, turning around one last time to lift his mask up and give Peter a quick kiss on the cheek over his Spidey mask. He then does a soldier salute and jumps off the building, leaving Peter to blush like crazy under his mask.

Peter quickly shakes it off, realizing he needs to think about it later. He has a job to do. With a deep breath, he jumps off the roof, swinging towards the battle.


	6. Pizza and Turkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, my last season of swimming just started so 3-hour practices, plus more babysitting, plus getting ready for senior year means less time to do what I want. I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry that I don't post as much as I should.

By the time Peter got there the battle was in full swing, and by the time it ended Natasha had a broken arm, Clint a twisted ankle, Thor and Hulk were fine and his Pop's seemed to have slightly hurt his shoulder. Peter had managed to get out with only a couple of bruises on his face and a slightly sprained wrist, mainly because the team refused to let him get too close to the villain (much to Peters annoyance). Despite all that, the Avengers managed to come out on top.

 

"So Spider-guy, do you want to come back to the tower with us?" Clint said, wincing at the pain in his ankle. 

 

"Oh no, I couldn't..."

 

"Spidey, you're almost one of us, you deserve to be at the tower as much as the rest of us." His dad said, "Besides, you should meet Cap and my's kid, Peter. He has to be pretty close to your age. How old are you?" 

 

"Um, 20."

 

"Well, he's not 20 but you guys are pretty close in age, he's 15. He is a genius just like me and as stubborn as Cap."

 

"I would love to meet him Mr. Stark, but I still have to patrol tonight. I'll be sure to stop by next time!" 

 

Peter swung off before his Dad could respond, hoping he would make it home before his Pops and the rest of his family, or before his dad came out of the lab to check on him and Ned. 

 

**_______In the Tower___________**

 

Ned sat in the spinning chair in Peters room, messing around with a pair of Peters old web shooters.

 

"Ned? I decided two teenagers don't need to sit locked in one room, inside a billion dollar tower. Why don't you and Peter... where the hell is Peter?" 

 

Ned Froze as Tony Stark entered the room, now looking quite confused and concerned. 

 

"Um, hello Mr. Stark, or is it Stark-Rogers? Or his it Rogers-Stark? Or did you take the name, Rogers? Or maybe you did one of those things where you take half of one last name and half of the other and you combine them to create a whole new last name like Stagers or Rock? Rock would be a pretty cool last name, Tony Rock, and Steve...."

 

"Ned. Where the hell is my kid?" 

 

Ned froze, not sure what to say next. "Um, um, he went to get pizza! He knew you guys were on a mission and he decided to go pick up dinner. He wanted to get some air for a bit, we've been in here for hours."

 

Tony paused for a moment, then nodded. Tony knew better than most what hours and days just sitting locked up in a room can do. He does it all the time. "I hope Peter gets enough Pizza, Thor and Steve can each eat two alone. I leave you alone until he comes back." 

 

Ned waved goodbye to Tony as he left and closed the door and then quickly texted Peter.

 

**________ Back with Spider-Man_______**

 

"Pick up hella Pizzas, I told your dad you left to get pizza." Was the text Peter received when he was almost at the tower.

 

"Dammit dad, I thought I said not to bother me and Ned until we were done," Peter muttered to himself. 

 

Peter called the Pizza place, changed out of costume, picked up the pizzas and made it home just as his pops and the rest of his family were walking through the door. 

 

"Pops, you're back! How did the mission go? Did you get hurt?" 

 

"Slight shoulder injury sport, nothing I can't handle" 

 

"You've gotta be more careful pops, you may be a super soldier but you're not invincible."

 

"We're ok by the way! Twisted ankle for me and a broken arm for Nat but we're good." Clint rolled his eyes and gave him a thumbs up. 

 

"Glad to hear it," Peter said, smiling and rolling his eyes. That is until he saw the look on his Pops face.

 

"Peter what happened??? Your face has bruises all over it!" Steve grabbed ahold of his son's wrist to pull him closer to him, which caused Peter to wince.

 

"Um... I got hit by a taxi on my way to get the pizzas. I swear I'm ok though Pops, really it was only a couple of bruises, there is no need to over..."

 

Steve took the pizzas out of Peters' hands and handed them over to Bruce, then carefully picked his son up bridal style and walked into the door being held open by Thor. 

 

"Pops..." 

 

"Hush, TONY, GET IN HERE!"

 

"Honey you're back! Job well done by everyone of course but honestly Clint how did you manage to get a twisted ankle in the least bad-ass way possible? I saw you, you weren't even near the bad guy, you just tripped in a pot hole and that is just... what happened to Peter?" Tony's sarcastic and joyful voice switching to the Protective Dad voice Peter hears way too often.

 

"He got hit by a taxi while going to get Pizzas," Steve replied sitting down with his now slightly annoyed son still in his arms. 

 

"Seriously? I knew that was a bad move. Peter, what did you hurt? Does your head feel ok? How about your wrist, don't think I didn't see you wince when you moved it."

 

"Dad, I'm fine. Just a few bruises and a slightly sprained wrist most likely, no big deal."

 

"Peter, of course, it's a big deal, we never like when you're hurt. Did you get the assholes license plate? He won't beable to drive anywhere in New York when I'm done with him..."

 

"Dad, I'm fine. Pops, you don't need to hold me like I'm made of glass. I'm ok. Where's Ned?"

 

"Got a call from his mom that he needed to come home for some reason. Are you sure you're ok Peter?"

 

"I'm fine, now can someone please get me a slice of Pizza? I'm starving and I want to hear about the mission and maybe watch a movie." 

 

"No movie, you've got school tomorrow. But we will eat and tell you about the mission." His Pops responded.

 

So Peter remained in his Pops arms, with his Dad sitting next to him, eating pizza and laughing with the rest of his family. Relieved that for now, he had still managed to keep his secret safe. 

 

**_________November 23rd_________**

 

Thanksgiving, a holiday the team loved but Steve and Tony, mostly Steve, hated. This was the holiday he and Elianaenjoyed together the most. Eliana was a genius when it came to Science, Math, and Engineering but she was also an amazing Artist and Cook. She and Steve would time since she was little preparing for Thanksgiving. She would help Steve stir and taste and bake and stuff things and then while everything was in the oven they would paint Thanksgiving decorations together. 

 

Peter did not have this same talent. He tried baking twice with his pops and he burned most of the food, he thought his pops was going to cry. He couldn't draw to save his life, his art always looked like a 3-year-old had drawn it. He would usually spend the holiday hiding in his dad's lab, waiting for his pops and his uncles Thor and Clint to finish cooking. He always thought that as time went on, his Pops would become less and less sad about the thing, that this year he would be happy during Thanksgiving. He wasn't, he never was. 

 

Peter told his dad he'd be right back and quickly went to his room, throwing himself on his bed. Not only was his Pops sadly going to be making Turkey all day and his Dad going to hide in his room, but Peter really missed Wade. 

 

"Do I text him? Do I ask him if he wants to hang out sometime? Do I ask him if he likes me? No, that's too much. Maybe I can ask him to see a movie or to hang out... god, I don't know what to do!" Peter quickly texts MJ, asking her what she thinks he should do. She tells him to get a fucking grip and ask him to hang out. Peter rolls his eyes but decided to do what she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Hey"**

 

**"Hi, Petey-Pie!"**

 

**"What's up?"**

 

**"Just finished killing some really shitty bad guys, how are the Captain and Mr. Stark?"**

 

**"Pops is sad and cooking, Dad is slightly less sad and inventing."**

 

**"Sounds like a party"**

 

Peter chuckles, then takes a deep breath.

 

**"Do you want to maybe hang out this weekend? We could go pick up food or something?"**

 

**"How do Tacos and Movies at my house sound? I don't think I've got anyone to kill this weekend."**

 

Peter sits up and his heart flutters, he quickly responds, **"sure! Yes! Of course!"**

 

**"5:00?"**

 

**"Sure!"**

 

** "See ya then Spidey-Stark" **

 

**"Don't call me that, see you then!"**

 

Peter sighs and falls back, clutching his phone to his chest. 

 

Suddenly, this Thanksgiving just got a lot happier. 


	7. Cookies and Curfews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! 3 hours of swim practice in the morning plus another hour and 1/2 in the afternoon every day managed to tire me out so I couldn't bring myself to finish the chapter. I hope this doesn't suck!

** December 12th 2022 **

**_______________________**

 

"Papa you can't make the cookies anymore." Steve looked at his daughter and then looked back down at his tray of burnt holiday cookies.

 

"But this was only my 3rd try!" 

 

"Steve, baby, you just aren't meant to bake cookies. I love you but these are the worst fucking...." "LANGUAGE" "...fudging cookies I've ever seen. Let me and Ellie deal with the cookies, you and Peter can decorate them." 

 

Ellie smiled at her dad and nodded in agreement, giggling when her Papa began to pout. 

 

Lots of mixing and pouring and baking later, Tony and Eliana had managed to make at least 50 cookies that were absolutely perfect. 

 

"Papa, which cookie should I decorate for Aunt Tasha? And Uncle Rhodey? And Uncle Thor? And what about Peter!? I have to make Peter a cookie, and..."

 

"Sweetie I'm sure everyone will love whatever cookies you pick for them, just please stop eating all the icing," Steve said with a roll of his eyes. "That goes for you and Peter to Tony." 

 

Tony froze as he stopped himself from licking another spoon full of icing and giving Peter, who was sitting on his lap, his own spoon. "But babe you did a wonderful job making the icing, you can't expect me to stop devouring your wonderful creation..."

 

Eliana started giggling up a storm, "Daddy! Papa didn't make the icing, we bought it yesterday!"

 

"Well then I guess I just like icing no matter where it comes from and regardless of where it comes from myself, Peter and Eliana will be unable to stop eating it." Tony grinned at his husband as he took another spoonful of icing, causing his daughter and son to start laughing once again. 

 

Steve sighed, realizing he wasn't winning this battle and joined in on the eating of the icing. They had to go buy some more later that day to finish the cookies. 

 

**__________ December 12th Now_____________**

 

With his family walking around the house pretending like they were happy and Peter still not having done his Christmas shopping, he decided to take a break from the tower and go for a walk. The walk helped him think about one of his current favorite things to think about, Wade. 

 

Three movie dates, 6 taco dates, one ice skating date and one fancy dinner that ended abruptly when Wade got into a fight with the waiter and Peter was on cloud nine. He knew that they were more like "hang outs" then dates because, well, going on dates with a guy 11 years older than you wasn't exactly considered ok in the eyes of most people, including the guy Peter was going on dates with. At least, that's what Peter thought.

 

As Peter neared the store he heard a scream, all thoughts about Wade disappearing. Green Goblin was busy setting up explosives that would blow up one of the biggest banks in New York and all of the people in and around it. Without a second thought, Peter changed into his costume, only to see Deadpool in his costume running towards him. 

 

"Hey Peter, after we kick this guys ass do you want to see a movie?"

 

Peter nodded, trying to focus on Goblin and not on the date that he now had later tonight.

 

**____________ December 13th 1:30 am ________**

 

"Hey Friday, any news about Peter?"

 

"No Mr. Stark, Peter has not been located."

 

"Can you hack all of the street cameras in New York please?"

 

"Tony that isn't..." 

 

"Fuck off Clint, I really don't care if it's legal. What are they gonna do, sue me? They wouldn't dare."

 

"Steve, are you going to say something to your psycho fucking husband?" Natasha said, rolling her eyes. Steve simply shook his head which made Natasha sigh. Steve had his head in his hands the moment Peter was out a half hour past his curfew. His curfew was at 10:00. 

 

"I'm sure young Peter just hasn't looked at a clock yet, he must return at some point," Thor said with semi confidence. He said the same thing when it hit 11, and then again at 12. 

 

"That's it, sitting here waiting isn't working. Why don't Tony and I fly around to look for him while you guys wait here and see if he shows up" Rhodey suggested, knowing that if they didn't find Peter soon his best friend was going to have a panic attack."

 

"Great idea honey bear, let's get the suits and go"

 

As Tony said this, however, his son who despite being 15 still looked like he was 12, walked in. 

 

Steve and Tony ran over to him, Steve reaching him first, and hugged him tightly. Steve kept one hand in his hair, still darker than Steve and lighter than Tony's, and one on his back pulling him closer. Tony hugged him next, just as tightly. 

 

"Where the HELL have you been?" Tony screamed after checking to see if his son was injured in any way. 

 

"I went to the store, and then when I came out it was hard to get home because Spider-Man was fighting some guy. Anyway, when I managed to get past that chaos I ran into Ned and I ended up going to his house for a while, then we fell asleep watching a movie and I woke up and realized I didn't call you guys and I'm so sorry."

 

Peter tried to look as pathetic and apologetic as he could, which wasn't super hard considering the looks on his families faces, they all looked so concerned and upset. His Dad and Pops looked like they already had or were about to cry. 

 

Lying about the thing only made Peter feel worse. After defeating Goblin, he went to go have dinner and watch a movie at Wade's house. It was horrible and they made fun of it the whole time and then when it finally ended they went to sleep. Peter woke up when Wade's phone rang and realized just how fucked he was. He quickly put on his shoes and was about to leave when Wade kissed him quickly and said, "see you later Peter Pan!" Shocked but happy, Peter left. He was on cloud nine until he opened the door and saw the looks on his families faces.

 

"You know you're grounded, right? No going out, no computer, no gaming system, no Lego's, no Ned or MJ, nothing. You can keep your phone for safety reasons but that's it. And if you EVER, break curfew again you will have a shield agent with you at all times. Am I clear?" 

 

"... yes, sir." Peter said, suddenly finding his shoes to be incredibly interesting. His Dads hugged him once again and the rest of his family joined in. 

 

After getting ready for bed Peter laid on his bed and touched his lips, falling asleep with a small smile on his face. 

 

When Peter woke up a few hours later he went to go find his Dads. 

 

"Hey, Pops? Dad? Do you think today... today can we make cookies?"

 

His pops froze

 

"...you know Pete, we haven't made cookies in a really long time and we used to always make them on the 12th. Maybe we can do something else?"

 

"I know we did that Pops, I've seen pictures. Maybe we can start a new tradition where we do them on the 13th, and instead of making all kinds of cookies we can just make gingerbread men and a gingerbread house."

 

Tony finished pouring his coffee and finally spoke, "you know what Petey, I think it's about time we bring that tradition back. I'll call the rest of the team and we can start baking at 2:00." Peter grinned at his dad but his smile faltered when he looked at his pop. 

 

"Come on Pops, it'll be fun." 

 

Peter was right, it was fun. Everyone made Gingerbread people who looked like them and his Dad, Uncle Clint and Uncle Thor got into an icing fight when Thor ate his Dad and Clint's men. Peter couldn't have been happier. More than anything else, Peter was just happy that maybe not every tradition was gone, and that maybe his family would eventually be completely ok. 


	8. Vacations and Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but school started and swimming was crazy and I kept writing this chapter and then starting future chapters and basically, that is why it took me so long to update. I hope you like it, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them, if you like the story please leave a comment and I promise I will try to update sooner rather than later.

** January 5th **

 

 

 

________________

 

"You guys are seriously going away for an entire week without me? Why can't I come?"

 

Steve sighs again, this is the fifth time Peter has asked him about this. Peter hadn't left his side since he and Tony told him about their vacation and Tony had left to go shop with Natasha. 

 

"Honey it's only for a week. Besides, your therapist thought it might be a good idea if we finally started working on the..."

 

"Pops, I promise this has nothing to do with my separation anxiety and has more to do with you and Dad going to Costa Rica for an entire weekend without me," Peter replied quietly, his pops not believing a word of it. 

 

"Peter, it's ok that you don't want us to leave. But besides Natasha and Bruce and Clint occasionally checking in you will have the house to yourself. Maybe you can invite Ned over and hang out with him while we are gone. We will be back before you go back to school and we will call you every day."

 

Peter blushed, feeling pretty childish about the whole thing even though his pops was trying to assure him that it was fine. 

 

"But Pops, I've never been to Costa Rica! Dad owns a mansion there so I can just stay in the mansion while you guys enjoy yourselves. Please, please don't leave me alone here." Peter knows it's going to hurt his Pops a little but he does his puppy dog eyes, hoping they will work.

 

Just as he starts doing them his dad walks in with Natasha. "Alright Stevie, we bought everything Pete will need to survive for a week without us and I found this really sexy American flag swim suit that will make your ass look..."

 

"TONY!"

 

"DAD!"

 

"Sorry, Pete didn't see you there!" Tony walks over and gives Peter a kiss on his forehead, laughing when he sees the slight look of disgust on Peters' face and the blush on Steve's.

 

"Hey, babe?" Steve begins to say once Peter starts making his puppy eyes again, "Maybe Peter should come with us?"

 

Tony looks at Peter, then Steve, then Peter again. "Pete, we talked about this. The therapist thinks..."

 

"I know what the therapist thinks! We don't have to listen to her! You rarely listen to your therapist!"

 

"True," Tony chuckles slightly, "but just because I occasionally choose to ignore mine doesn't mean we are going to ignore yours."

 

"But Daaaad, I've never been to Costa Rica! And besides, do you really want to leave me all by myself? I don't know if I'm trustworthy enough, maybe you should just bring me to your big and beautiful house so that nothing bad happens to me." Peter knows that bringing up him being in danger might bite him in the ass later but he's not worried about that at the moment, he just really doesn't want his dads to leave. 

 

"...um well, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.."

 

Peter's hope dies when his aunt decides to step in. 

 

"Um, no. Tony, Steve, go finish packing. The therapist said that you are supposed to both go away from Peter for an entire week and that you shouldn't back out of your plans. So you can both shut the fuck up, pack your fucking bags, and get on your fucking private jet. Clint, Thor, myself and Bruce will all take turns checking in on Peter and the tower but it's time you guys start making progress. You were supposed to get past the whole "going away for a week" step 3 years ago but you put it off until now because none of you were ready. We can take care of our nephew, you guys will check in every day and Peter needs to get through this so go, now."

 

All three members of the Stark-Rogers family just stared at her, not sure how to react. 

 

 

"Well, I guess the boss has spoken. Cap, should we go finish packing?" Tony took his husband's hand and pulled him towards their room. 

 

After long goodbyes and one almost panic attack from Peter, Tony and Steve were on the plane and Natasha was at work, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts. After three hours of Peter cooking, eating, cleaning, watching tv, playing video games and more cooking and eating, Peter realized he couldn't handle just sitting here anymore. He missed his family, he missed his dads, he needed to be with someone. 

 

_Are you busy?_

 

_never busy when it comes to you baby, did the Captain and Stark leave?_

 

_Yea they left, I don't want to stay here now while they aren't here. Can I come hang out at your place?_

 

_Sure! Might as well spend as much time as possible together, we probably won't see each other for a while._

 

_why?_

 

_the writer is gonna fuck up your life some more pretty soon._

 

_Wade this isn't a fucking story_

 

_whatever you say, sweetheart, except you're  wrong and it is a story. See you in an hour?_

 

Peter chuckled slightly, _see you then._

 

Peter put his phone on his bed and then quickly changed into his suit. He started looking for some cologne when he heard "What the fuck?"

 

He froze. Slowly, he turned around, Natasha and Clint were standing by the door.

 

"Spider-man?" Clint said curiously.

 

"Um, hi. I actually met Peter a few days ago and I let him borrow one of my web shooters because he thinks they are cool but now I need it back so I'm just here looking for it and..." 

 

His aunt just walked over and took off the mask, revealing an extremely red-faced Peter. 

 

"...so every time Spider-Man got hit, kicked, punched, thrown, that was you? Tony and Steve are going to fucking lose it."

 

"NO PLEASE DON'T TELL THEM!"

 

"Peter are you serious? You know I have to."

 

"Aunt Tasha they will take the suit! If you tell them that I'm Spider-Man then I'm finished, I will have lost one of the most important things in the world to me and I will probably never get it back. You CAN'T tell them, I CAN'T lose Spider-man. I can't."

 

"Peter..."

 

"No! You don't understand, I need Spider-Man! I need to feel special! I need to save people! I need to help my dads! I can't lose them, I can't lose my dads and I can't lose the one thing that makes me special, makes me different from Ellie. If I lose that then I have nothing. Please, please don't tell them."

 

Clint frowns slightly, "Peter, what do you mean you'll have nothing?"

 

"You guys always compare me to her, she's been gone for a long time and yet for some reason, I'm always compared to her! I can't win. But Spider-man... he's a hero. He keeps my dads safe and he is strong and brave and he's everything to me. Please..."

 

Natasha and Clint looked at each other, clearly having some sort of silent conversation when eventually Natasha spoke first. 

 

"We won't tell, but you have to promise that if things get too crazy in a battle, you'll back off. You'll steer clear of the real threat."

 

"I promise!"

 

"You promise you'll be careful? When you're in battle, when you're swinging around New York, always?"

 

"Of course! Clint, I promise!"

 

Natasha and Clint looked at each other once again before looking back at him.

 

"Ok, then we won't tell. But you have 4 months to tell them. If you don't tell them in 4 months, then we will. They need to know before Elianas next birthday because if they find out during that time it's going to be bad. So you have until before June."

 

Peter knew they would only give him a little while to figure out what he was going to say, but he was thankful for any time at all so he nodded. 

 

"Ok, well then, Spider-man, go do whatever you were about to do. But please, be careful."

 

Peter nodded and jumped out the window, swinging towards Wade's apartment, still a little shocked by what just happened. 


	9. Revelations and Retirement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, school is kicking my ass so I'm sorry for not updating.

**______January 7th______**

  
"Tony, do you ever think about retiring?"

"Babe, I know I'm really old but seriously? Retirement?"

"Tony you know you're not old and you also know what I meant. Don't you sometimes wish we were done with this? That all you had to do was run Stark Industries and all I had to do was help out around Shield and that we could just, you know, stop being heroes?"

"Are you really trying to tell me that Americas hero symbol wants to stop being a hero?"

"I'm being serious."

"So am I! What brought this on?"

"I don't know, it's just that a part of me feels like we have done this for so long but we don't need to. The recruits can handle everything from now on and I would rather spend time with you and Peter and training the recruits then actually doing battles, and I would prefer if you did too."

"So that's it. You really want to be done? You want to hang up being Captain America and Iron Man?"

"... I think I do Tony." Steve looked away, he didn't want to see the anger on Tony's face.

  
"When?"

Steve froze for a moment, then looked up. "You're really willing to be done?"

Tony sighed, "honestly Stevie, awe have spent years doing this job, risking our lives, fighting the good fight, I don't see the need to do it anymore. You're right, the recruits can handle it. Hell, Spider-man could probably lead the damn team. And Peter is growing up so fast, we spent his entire job fighting bad guys and risking our lives and I don't think it's worth spending the rest of his teens doing the same thing. So yea, I'm willing to be done."

Steve looked at him for a moment before pulling him around the waist into a kiss, "Thank you" he whispered.

Tony looked up at him and smiled, "so when should we make our grand exit?"

"I was thinking in July, right before Peter is a Junior."

"Sounds perfect babe."

Steve and Tony then walked hand in hand to the beach, talking about the past and the future, both feeling as though a weight was lifted off their shoulders, knowing their time as heroes would soon come to a satisfying end.

**____January 7th in New York___**

"So Peter, how long have you been close to Wade?"

"What???"

Natasha raised her eyebrows,"you really thought Clint and myself weren't going to follow you after we found out who you were? We saw you go into his apartment."

Peter frowned slightly, "then why didn't you say something two days ago?"

"Because we wanted to hear why you were around him before we considered calling your dads." Clint replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"What!? You can't tell them! I would have to explain how I met him which would mean telling them I'm Spider-Man! Look, I met Wade during patrol like 8 months ago and we became friends."

"And now you're dating."

"Aunt Tasha we aren't dating!"

"But you guys do like each other, he was holding your hand and you guys were sitting really close to each other." Clint pointed out.

"Maybe we do, but it's not like I'm going to get the chance to date him any time soon. Even when I do tell my parents I'm Spider-Man and friends with him, I doubt they will let me date him. They kinda hate him. And they will think he's too old which is ridiculous since my Dad is like 15 years older than my Pops but my Pops is really like 52 years older than my dad. Can you please just, not tell them?"

"Peter, keeping all these secrets from your parents is wrong, you really need to start being honest with them."

"Aunt Tasha I can't be completely honest when I know all my freedom will be lost if I am. Look can we please talk about this later? I'm trying not to think about my parents."

Natasha opens her mouth like she wants to say something else but Clint speaks up before she does, "Sure Pete, go help Bruce in his lab or something and we'll make lunch."

Peter smiles at Clint before heading towards the lab, his dads and deadpool on his mind.

**_______ January 9th______**

"Petey-pie they will be home in 3 days, you have to relax."

"I know, it's just that I don't like going home and not seeing my dad in his workshop or my pops in the gym. I don't like how quiet the house seems without my dad or how unsafe I feel without my pops there. It's driving me crazy." Peter hugged himself tighter, leaning closer to deadpool.

"why is this kid so fucking Whiney/"

"because we are robbing the cradle and he is just a kid"

"maybe we should kill him/"

"no dumbass, we like Peter, plus who wants to clean all that up"

"shut the fuck up, both of you!" Wade said out loud.

At first these types of outbursts startled Peter but he had gotten used to the boxes a long time ago.

"Pete, if tacos, and movies and holding hands and sleeping here doesn't make you feel better than I don't think anything will. Maybe it's time you just call Captain nice ass and Mr. Doe eyes and have them come home early."

Peter rolled his eyes at the comments about his dads but nodded slightly in agreement. "But I don't want to ruin their good time."

"Trust me baby doll, they are missing you twice as much as you miss them."

**~~ same day, in the Caribbean ~~**

"Tony, maybe we should just go home early"

"Steve, we said we could do this and we can do this, we only have to get through 3 more days."

"But Tony he has bags under his eyes and he looks so relieved every time we call, I don't know if I can take hurting him like this anymore. It's hurting me too."

"I know honey, trust me, it's hurting me just as much as it's hurting you. But we can't give in, not unless he asks us to. We need to try to stay strong and stick it out the last few days."

"I know Tony, I'm just..."

"Worried?"

"Yes..."

"Trust me, I haven't really been able to sleep while we've been here either. All I can think about is Peter. But I also know we needed to do this, for both our sake and his..."

"But?"

"But I wish we could just go home."

"Great, so ill let the team know we are headed back and..."

"Steve, honey, we aren't going home. Unless Peter calls or the team calls we are staying the last three days."

"Ugh, I know you're right Tony."

"When am I not?"

Steve chuckles and kisses Tony on the cheek, when his phone rings. The name Peter appearing.

"Pete? Hey son, what's wrong?"

"Pops, I can't do this anymore. Can you and Dad please come home? I really, really need you to come home..."

"Don't worry Peter, we will be there as soon as we can. Love you son."

"Love you too Pops."

Steve hangs up and looks at Tony, "Peter wants us to come back home, he sounds like he's really upset. I knew this was too long for him."

"Baby it's ok, we made a mistake. We should have built up to being gone a whole week by being gone one day one week, two days the next week, and so on."

"You're right, let's go pack so we can see or boy.

Tony nodded and pulled out his phone, calling Happy to make sure he got the jet ready. Steve went to his and Tony's room, packing quickly. As enjoyable and relaxing as his time with Tony was, he missed his kid more than anything.

**_____around 4 hours later______**

Peter just wanted his parents to walk through the front door. Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor had all been trying to get him to relax and be patient but he was slowly losing it. Bruce eventually called Rhodey who was able to calm him down for a little, but for the past 4+ hours Peter has really only cared about seeing Steve and Tony walk through the front door. Ned's constant texting about the new scary sci-fi film that was coming out next week was helping, but not enough. So when the door finally opened Peter couldn't get up any faster. He ran over and hugged his pops and dad tightly, both of them dropping their bags to hug him back. "Were they too boring Pete? Is that why you wanted us to come home? I told my honey bear to keep you entertained but I guess he didn't." Rhodey rolled his eyes and Peter and Steve laughed before Peter started telling them most of what he had been up to while they were away, making Steve and Tony both smile.

 

 


	10. Suits and Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I got my appendix taken out and was so busy catching up on work and healing that I haven't been able to update!

**February 1st**

**_____________**

"Are you fucking serious Steve?"

"Tony!"

"No. Absolutely not. We agreed, you see him on Sunday's and you don't stay long, that's it. You seriously think I'm going to let you go on a mission with your first love after everything!"

"Tony it's one week..."

"Until you decide not to come back. Until you decide to start a whole new life with your old pal Bucky and you leave me and Peter alone."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Oh am I Captain dumbass? Last time I checked you were in love with the guy, he has kissed you, and he killed my parents. Excuse me if I'm ridiculous for not wanting you to spend a week with the guy."

"Look, Fury made the last call and he wants to see how Bucky and I do when it comes to fighting side by side. The mission is simple and once it's done I promise I will spend as much time as possible with you and Peter. I won't even visit him the next few weeks. Just please, Tony, try to be reasonable."

"If I was going on a mission with that shield agent who kept flirting with me and buying me flowers, would you be happy?" Steve's eyes narrowed briefly at the thought of Mark, who after one too many attempts at flirting with his husband almost got thrown out a window, before shaking it off and sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "You have a restraining order against that guy and you would never go on a mission with that ass. Not without me."

"Exactly. So fine, go on your trip but don't act like I'm being unreasonable when we both know out of the two of us you are the possessive, jealous and unreasonable one. I'm going to my lab, I'll send Peter up to say goodbye and I'll see you in a week." Steve reached out to grab Tony's hand but he walked away and towards his lab. Steve sighed once again and waited for his son to come upstairs.

**________IN THE LAB________**

"Peter you're gonna break it."

"Uncle Bruce I'm being extremely careful!"

"You also happen to be extremely clumsy no matter how careful you try to be."

"I have gotten a lot better! I just get really excited when you and my dad let me help out with big projects."

"I know, just please don't break anything."

"Uncle Bruce I..."

"Peter, your pops is going on a trip for a week so you better go say goodbye."

"What???"

*crash*

"Peter!"

"Sorry uncle Bruce!"

"Sorry Brucey, I didn't mean to make Pete drop your beaker."

Bruce sighs and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes, then puts them back on and stands up. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a little break, are you ok Tony?"

"Always. Go take your break Brucey, I'm going to start working on the new suit that I want Peter to help me with.

"For the spider kid?"

"Yup. I know we've all talked about letting him join the team but I thought making him a new suit would be a nice thing to add onto becoming a member of the avengers."

"That's nice of you Tony. The kid seems like he'll be a real help to the team."

"I think so too, I just wish we knew who he was. He seems so young and I just want to make sure he's taken care of."

"I'm sure he's ok Tony. Oh and, don't worry about Bucky and Steve going on this mission together. Your eyes are way more dreamier than his and Steve loves you with all his heart."

"You think I have dreamy eyes? Maybe I married the wrong man..."

"Yea yea shut up Tones. I'll make us some lunch and be back down in a little bit. Don't over think it and don't over work yourself."

"No promises!"

**_________ Back upstairs________**

"Pops, you're leaving?"

"Fury asked me to go on a mission. I promise I'll be back in a week Pete."

"And you'll call?"

"Every morning and every night, just like we talked about."

"Ok. Hey um, I'm going to ask Dad when I get downstairs but... well... I'm 15, I'm almost 16, you and dad said when I was 15 I could maybe try on the..."

"Peter there is no way I am letting you try on the iron man suit without me being here. Your father and I will discuss it when I get home but until then the answer is still no."

"But Pop..."

"No Peter." Steve pulled him in close for a hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't worry, we will let you try it on at some point but now isn't the time. I'll call when the jet takes off and when I land"

Steve grabbed his bags and left, Peter watched until the door closed then sighed and walked back downstairs, disappointed but not surprised.

"Hey dad?"

"Yea Pete?"

"Can I try on an iron man suit?"

"What did your pops say?"

"He said after he comes home."

"Well I guess there's your answer."

"But Dad, if you just let me try it on for 5 minutes I'll stop asking you. You've showed me each individual piece, I have tried them all on individually, I hovered above the ground effortlessly like 3 times, I've got this. Pops just thinks he has to monitor me but I know you and uncle Bruce would be able to monitor me just fine!"

Tony thought about this for a moment. Honestly, he wanted to let Peter try out the suit two months ago. He had all the safety measures in place and he knew Peter was prepared to try it on for a few moments. Steve, acting like the mother Hen he is, was worried that something would malfunction and that Peter just wasn't ready. But since when does Tony listen to anyone when he truly thinks he is right?

"Alright kid, let's suit up. I'll get Bruce down here, you pick an iron man suit."

Peter's eyes widen, not expecting his dad to actually agree.

"Really? Are you sure? That's great! I don't know which one I want to try on, there are so many options..." Peter begins listing off his favorite suits while Tony texts Bruce to come to the lab.

Bruce walked downstairs with a few sandwiches, "so you're letting Peter try on a suit? Didn't Steve say no?"

"Since when have I listened to captain buzz kill when I thought I was doing the right thing?"

"Never."

"Exactly, so let's get Pete set up in a suit and ready to go!" Tony and Bruce checked to make sure everything was working properly, that Peter had all the pieces on correctly and that they were in the weapon testing room. Tony had a suit on as well in case he needed one to solve any problems.

"Alright Peter, are you ready to fly a little?"

"This is so cool! Yea I'm ready!" Peter activated the suit and began to hover above the ground. He was shaky at first and his dad was worried but then he got the hang of it. It was one of the coolest things he ever did. Uncle Bruce even took pictures of him and Tony in the iron man suits with the masks down and with them up. Tony couldn't help himself and sent them to Steve which resulted in a very angry phone call.

"Steve, its fine. Peter was in the suit for 10 minutes and he's perfectly safe. Bruce and I had it under control and Peter had a blast!"

Tony rolled his eyes at something Peter's pops said, "Do you want to talk to Peter?" Peter took the phone, hoping to stop the argument before it got any worse. "Hey Pops! How's the flight?"

"You're grounded Peter."

"Pops that seems a little unreasonable..."

"I told you that you couldn't try on the suit yet!"

"I know but I was ready to try one and I knew dad would have it under control. Besides, they technically aren't you're suits..." Peter mumbled the last part.

"I don't care if they aren't MY suits because you are OUR son, and we both didn't agree that you could try on the suit. I'll call you later Peter but you are grounded. No going out for a week."

Steve hung up and Peter sighed, staring at the screen briefly before handing the phone back to his dad.

"I knew I shouldn't have said yes when your pops said no about the stupid, sorry Pete." Tony said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Peter looked up from the Phone and smiled, "it was worth it, can I try on another one?"

Tony raised his eyebrows for a moment before laughing and pulling Peter towards him, both of them walking over to Tony's array of suits, eager to pick the next one Peter would be trying on.


	11. Fighting and Fuck...

March 5th  
_________________________  
Peter was surprised to see everyone, including his dad awake and walking around the kitchen when he woke up.

"Hey everyone, why are you guys all up so early?" He said as he walked towards the fridge to get some juice.

"Your dad has been getting a few readings on his machine, the one he made to monitor future Alien attacks? It appears one may be happening soon." His uncle Rhodey said while pulling the kid into a quick hug.

"Well that explains why you're all here"

"I think you forgot to invite me! I'm hurt, really." Peter heard someone say, a voice he knew all too well.

"Deadpool, why the hell are you here?" Clint said, rolling his eyes.

"Well Katniss, if you must know, I heard through the grapevine about Doe eyes picking up an alien signal and thought I could be helpful."

"I think we've got it covered Wilson." Natasha said calmly but with that fiery glare she tends to have.

"Alright, I know when I'm needed but not wanted." Wade said, winking at Peter (which thankfully no one noticed) and then he was gone out the window.

"How did Wade even get in here?" Tony said, rolling his eyes as he turned back to his machine.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much doll, so, while Tony and Bruce keep an eye on the machine the rest of us should come up with a plan of attack. Pete, you need to go get ready for school."

Peter groaned, not because he didn't want to go to school, more so because he needed to know the plan so that Spider-Man would be ready. But his pops was giving him that "I mean it, now." Look so he decided not to push it. He knew that he could handle whatever happened and that everything was going to be fine.

_______At School_________

"So I think that the life size replica of me that I am making out of legos is almost complete, I just need to finish my forehead and then my hair and I'm done!" Ned smiled just at the thought.

"Wow, that's been whole years worth of lego building, I'm impressed." Peter said while unwrapping his muffin.

All of a sudden Peters head was pushed down hard, smashing his muffin on his face and banging his head in the process.

"Sorry Screw up Stark, didn't mean to ruin your lunch" Flash said, grinning and fist bumping his friend.

Peter just looked down at his feet and grabbed a napkin, wiping his face. "Flash is the fucking worst" he muttered while he'd just apologized and agreed quietly.

The rest of the day went well, he got an A on his math test and he went to Ned's after school for a little while to work on Lego Ned. When he finally got home, he ate Chinese takeout with his family and fell asleep on the couch. His pops carried him to bed and Peter slept, thankful that tomorrow was going to be a calm day full of sleep and homework.  
______________________________________________

Saturday March 6th was anything but calm.

The aliens had arrived and it was worse then anyone thought it was going to be. While Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Rhodey and Sam were all fighting Peter quickly slipped into his suit and followed.

No one was excited to see Spider-Man but they allowed him to help, the job was too difficult to deny extra hands.

Peter watched as one of the aliens attacked his pops and his dad went to go save him, not realizing that three more were about to attack him.

"DAD WATCH OUT!" Peter quickly webbed the aliens while another one shot him in the leg. The bullet grazed him but besides that he was fine.

"Peter!?"

Peter ignored the shouts and continued to fight, swinging onto one of the ships. The aliens, unfortunately, saw this coming and while Peter fought two of them, another drove the ship towards the lake they were fighting near. The aliens pushed Peter off the ship, and while he tried to   Use his webs, he realized he had run out. 

He was fucked.

It was cold when he fell in, that's all Peter remembered. Really, really, cold. The cold did not last for long however because all of a sudden, he was in iron mans arms.

Peter watched as the last few aliens were taken down by his family, and then froze, realizing what he just said.

Fuck, he was even more fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry but I could not figure out how to get to chapter 12, I know this chapter is short but chapter 12 is a bit longer and hey I finally updated so that's a plus. Again, I am so sorry and I will try to update again soon!


	12. Scream and Shout

"Peter!?"

Silence, their is nothing but silence until they get to the car. Once they get in, his Dad in the drivers seat and his Pop sitting in the back with him, Peter looks down at his lap.

Peter can't look up, he won't, he won't look at his pop. He can't bring himself to.

"PETER STARK-ROGERS YOU LOOK AT US NOW!" Steve yells, although his voice is clearly wavering.

Peter shivers, from both the fear and the cold water and looks his father in the eyes.

"Dad... Pops...I..."

(Steve) "The whole time!? How can you..."

(Tony) "Spider-Man has been around for over a year..."

(Peter) "14 months..."

"14 months!? You've been lying to us for 14 months!?! During those 14 months did you not once think that during those 14 months you could have died? That when spider man was out on a solo mission he may never have returned and your father and I would never have known?"

"Steve..."

"Or that you would be on a mission with one of us, die and then your dad or myself or one of your uncles or your aunt would have to take the mask off and realize that it was you?"

"Steve please..."

"YOU ALMOST DROWNED RIGHT IN FRONT OF US! DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW AWFUL THAT IS? HOW FUCKING HORRIBLE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TO SEE OUR ONLY LIVING CHILD DIE THE SAME WAY AS OUR FIRST DID? DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT IF YOU HAD DIED TONIGHT..."

"STEVE! SHUT THE HELL UP! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION. PETER IS HURT, SO ARE YOU, I AM ABOUT TO HAVE A FUCKING PANIC ATTACK. CAN WE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DEAL WITH THIS AT HOME?"

Steve closed his mouth and took a deep breath, he nodded at his husband and remained silent the rest of the way home.

Once they arrived however, it was an entirely different story.

"You do realize that this? Spider man? It's over. It's done. The suit, your freedom, your powers, once I figure out a way to get rid of them, all gone." Tony says calmly after they arrive home and get Peter and Steve patched up, Peter dried off and into a change of clothes.

"Dad no..."

"No, don't even try to say anything. It's done. You're done. Spider man is done. God and to think we were recruiting you when today's mission ended..."

"Dad I'm a hero, I save people, I..."

"Peter Stark-Rogers you are NOT a hero. You will NOT be putting your life on the line anymore and you will NEVER be Spider-Man again!" His Pops all but shouted in his Captain America voice.

"Pops you were NOTHING before you got the serum that turned you into Captain America and yet you refused to give up! You defended others and tried to go to war even though you KNEW you would die. I'm stronger than you were then and I'm almost as strong as you now, how can you deny me my chance to prove myself and be a hero when you hated how people did that to you?"

"Peter... EVERY MAN WHO WAS ABLE WAS GOING TO THE WAR. MY BEST FRIEND WAS GOING TO THE WAR. OUR COUNTRY NEEDED TROOPS AND I NEEDED TO HELP OUR COUNTRY. THE WORLD DOES NOT NEED SPIDER-MAN. THE WORLD DOES NOT NEED A 15 YEAR OLD BOY TO RISK HIS LIFE FOR NO REASON. Your sister never would have done something like this..." Steve sat down and put his head in his hands and Tony went to sit next to him.

Peter didn't know what came over him, but he couldn't keep himself in check any longer.

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD EITHER OF YOU KNOW WHAT ELIANA WOULD HAVE DONE AT MY AGE? SHE FUCKING DIED! SHE WAS ONLY 9! FOR ALL YOU KNOW SHE COULD HAVE ENDED UP BEING A HOOKER OR AN ALCOHOLIC LIKE DAD OR SHE COULD HAVE JOINED THE ARMY OR HELL, MAYBE SHE WOULD HAVE DECIDED TO BECOME A SUPERHERO JUST LIKE HER FUCKING PARENTS. BUT WE WILL NEVER KNOW BECAUSE SHE IS FUCKING GONE AND YOU NEED TO LET IT GO. HOW CAN YOU COMPARE ME TO SOMEONE WHO WAS ONLY ON THIS FUCKING EARTH FOR 9 YEARS? SHE WAS SUPER SMART, MAYBE SHE WOULD HAVE MADE A SUIT LIKE DADS AND BECAME ANOTHER IRON-MAN. YOU. DONT. KNOW. YOU'LL NEVER KNOW. LET IT FUCKING GO. I CAN'T TAKE BEING COMPARED TO HER ANYMORE AND I CANT TAKE YOU GUYS WATCHING ME ALL THE DAMN TIME JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL GUILTY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER. I UNDERSTAND THAT I LIED AND I PUT MYSELF IN DANGER AND THAT YOU DONT THINK I SHOULD BE SPIDER-MAN ANYMORE, BUT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP COMPARING ME TO THE CHILD YOU BARELY HAD I WILL WALK THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME THE FUCK BACK."

Steve and Tony both froze and looked at Peter.

"Please, this is the only thing I have that she didn't have, you compared everything I did, do and want to do with what she did and I can't. I can't handle this anymore."

"Peter you promised you would be careful, how could you be so reckless!?" Clint said quietly, unfortunately, not quiet enough for the super soldier and Tony to miss it.

Tony turned to look at them, "I'm sorry, what?"

Clint froze, he looked over at Natasha who currently had a poker face on but he could see the fear that was now in her eyes.

"Did you two know our son was spider-man?"

"Tony..." Clint started to say.

"NO, NO "TONY..." YES OR NO, DID YOU KNOW OR DID YOU NOT FUCKING KNOW?"

"We knew. Tony, Steve, please try to understand..."

"FUCK YOU NATASHA, NO WE WILL NOT TRY TO UNDERSTAND YOU LYING TO US ABOUT THE SAFETY OF OUR KID! HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW?"

"Tony, calm down."

"HOW. FUCKING. LONG. NATASHA?"

"...Two months."

"Get out."

Tony, Natasha, Clint, Peter, Bruce and Thor (who were both just silently watching the whole thing) turned to look at Steve.

"...what?" Clint looked up at Steve who was now standing at his full height looking calm yet furious.

"I said, Get, the fuck, out. Go. Both of you. Family doesn't lie, I know that after lying to Tony about Bucky. You lied about our son, A boy you claim is like a nephew to you. You knew for two months that if Spider-man ever got killed on a mission that we would not only be losing a team member, but our son. That is unforgivable. You are dismissed. Get your shit, get the fuck out of the tower, and go. Now."

Clint stared at his team mates with both fear and tears in his eyes before quickly going to grab his stuff, not wanting to upset Cap any more. Natasha simply looked at first Tony, then Steve, and lastly Peter before calmly walking to her room to retrieve her things and out of the tower, not a word was spoken.

"Pops... papa... it's my fault, not Tasha's, not Clint's, how could you just kick them out like that?" Peter looked up at his pops with tears in his eyes.

"How could you trust them, but not me and your pops?" Peter looked at his Dad who didn't even look angry anymore, just hurt.

"Dad..." but Tony simply grabbed the spider-man suit, looked at his husband and kid, and left.

"Lab lockdown mode has been initiated, no one is aloud to enter"

"Fuck..." Bruce muttered, running off to go call Rhodey, knowing that besides Steve and Peter, he was the only one who could really get Tony out of there. Thor followed close behind.

"...you think we compare you to Eliana a lot? You think that because you happen to be a lot like your sister that means we love you any less? Peter you are our everything, you are everything she was and so much more because your personalities were very different growing up and because we got to see more of who you were meant to be. But you do and say so many things that she used to do and say and you are a constant reminder that she never got to where you are now. She never got to turn 10! She will never have a sweet 16, she will never have a 21st birthday, she will never have a partner or kids or go to high school or college, you didn't grow up with a sibling. You grew up with a faint memory of a wonderful girl and that breaks our hearts. You are a constant memory of happiness and joy and yet you are also a reminder of something that we all lost. We have tried to move on but the loss of a child is something you never quite get over and you knew that, you knew the pain that this entire family still has in their hearts when we think about Ellie and yet you risked your life over and over, you lied to me and your dad over and over, you had your aunt and Uncle lie to us for two months. I understand where you might be coming from, hell I know your dad does because he was compared to his dads pride and joy, me, when he was young but to stand by our side during battles that we may not survive.."

"But that's just it pops, you and dad might not make it out of those battles. Or Clint, or Tasha. Thor and Bruce probably will but you are all at risk. Have you ever thought what it would be like if I was watching a battle on the news with dad and then we saw you die and that was it? Or if I was watching dad fight with you and we saw him fall out of the sky and never wake up? I lost Eliana too, I don't want to lose any more family members. If that means that I stand by one of you while you fight will the other stays home then so be it, I'm not risking losing either of you and I'll die before..."

"Don't you dare say that. You will not die on behalf of me or your father, do you understand? Never. Spider-man is finished. Please, Pete, just go to your room."

Peter looked at his pops, heartbroken, then ran to his room with tears in his eyes once again.

When he was out of the room Steve fell back on the couch and put his face in his hands, "My boy is spider-man..." he whispered.


	13. Tears and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated again! Sorry that my updates are so random.

** March 11th **

**_______________________________________________**

 

"Tony, it's been 5 days, are we going to leave this room anytime soon?" Rhodey said trying to smile to mask the concern for he had for his best friend. 

 

"Honey bear, I'm sorry but I can't. If I leave I'm going to have to face my husband, who I feel like I have failed and my son who has almost died multiple times in the past few months because he is a superhero, and he was too scared to tell us. He didn't trust me. I can't... I can't face them yet. I know Peter is going to try to take his suit back so I'm just going to continue working on it, making it the safest fucking super suit anyone has ever seen. That's all I want to do."

 

Rhodey sighed, he's been getting this same answer for the past 5 days.

 

"Ok first, you keep saying that about the Captain..." Rhodey said while trying not to roll his eyes, he, after all, is Tony's best friend and like an older brother to him so even when Tony forgave Steve for the Bucky secret, Rhodey had a hard time doing the same. "Why do you think you failed him?" 

 

"He wanted to try to figure out Spider-Man's identity a long time ago, I refused because I said he should be allowed to keep himself a secret, he's not causing us any harm by keeping his identity a secret so why should we force him to tell us? And looking back, of course, it was Peter! But I didn't notice, I couldn't even recognize my kid behind a mask, it's not like he changed his voice or anything. I failed Steve because I almost was the reason we lost another kid."

 

Rhodey's eyes widened, "Tony we all have heard Peter's voice, and no one recognized him..."

 

"But I'm his dad! And not only did I not recognize him, he didn't think he could tell me or Steve he was Spider-Man! He didn't think he could tell us that he hated being compared to Eliana! You know I struggled with that same sort of feeling, and I swore that my kids... kid... would never feel that way. But he's been feeling that way for years. I can't face them now." Tony looked down, tears forming in his eyes. He had never felt so disappointed in himself before. 

 

Rhodey looked at his best friend once again and just wrapped his arms around him, pulling him away from the Spider-Man suit. "It's ok, Tony, you and Steve will figure this out. It's all going to be ok."

 

"Rhodey he could have drowned just like..." 

 

"I know but he didn't."

 

"We've seen Spider-Man get thrown and kicked and shot at and bleed... that was our son! I want to go find every single thing that hurt him and shoot them down"

 

"I know you do"

 

"Rhodey I'm a horrible father, I'm just like..."

 

"Don't you dare say that. You are nothing like Howard and no one thinks you are like Howard. He was not a good father and you are a great one, I never want to hear you say that about yourself."

 

"Ok..."

 

"And eventually you are leaving this room. Your son has slept outside of your lab every night because he hasn't seen you in days and it's scaring him. He truly thinks you hate him now and he needs to know that that's not true." 

 

"I could never hate him..." 

 

"I know that, but you need to go see him and you and Steve need to calmly talk to him, soon."

 

"You're right honey bear, thank you for being the voice of reason."

 

"Aren't I always?"

 

Tony laughed for the first time in 5 days and continued to hug his best friend, trying to ignore the feelings of failure he still felt. 

 

"You know what's crazy?"

 

"What?"

 

"As angry and worried as I am, even though 98% of me thinks he should never be Spider-Man again and that I should hire someone to follow him wherever he goes when he's not with us... 2% of me wants him to keep fighting. He's good, he's really good and he loves it and I want to protect him but I also understand why he wants to be a hero. He's surrounded by them! But the bigger part of me still thinks he should be protected at all costs and... I can't lose him. I can't let him be Spider-Man because I can't lose him Rhodey, not my little boy."

 

"I know Tony, I know."

**_______________________________________________**

 

Steve continued to punch his 13... no 14th punching Bag in the last 5 days. 

 

"Sam, I'm not letting my son be Spider-Man so don't try to argue in favor of it again. I know how you and Bucky and Bruce and Thor all feel."

 

"Steve your kid is talented, I think that if he was out there with more backup and more training he..." 

 

"SAM I SAID NO." He grabs punching bag number 15.

 

"Steve when he was just a kid that none of us knew you were fine with him fighting, you saw him as an equal. Don't you think your son deserves that same respect?" 

 

"Sam he almost DROWNED. And when we pulled him out of the water and we pulled his mask off I got flashbacks to that moment at the pool... seeing Ellie and seeing Tony crumble when he saw her laying there..."

 

_"the sight of his little girl in her pink and green swimsuit, wet and motionless, broke him."_

 

"It broke him, and it broke me too. And seeing my son, motionless in the water right before Tony grabbed him was something I can't see again. I can't watch my kid get shot at, or hit, or kicked, or stabbed, or drowned and continue to fight. I can't be our leader if my son is on the field with us. It's really hard to watch Tony take a hit but to watch something hurt Peter, I can't. I'm not losing my son, he doesn't need to fight and I won't let him."

 

Steve continued to punch his punching bag and Sam quietly sighed, he understood where Steve was coming from but damn the kid could fight, and he knew that taking this away from him would only cause more trouble. He decided he should probably drop the subject before Steve chose to punch something that wasn't the bag. 

 

"What are you going to do about Natasha and Clint?"

 

He saw Steve's shoulders tense and took a small step back.

 

"I can't have people on the team that I don't trust. Widow and Hawkeye will still be members of the Avengers, but I will not have them living under this tower. If they are willing to lie to me and Tony about our son's safety then who knows what else they would be willing to lie about."

 

Sam opened his mouth to say something but chose to keep his mouth shut instead. Clearly Steve was not ready to forgive them, and nothing he said was going to change that. Sam just hoped that Steve and Tony had a change of heart before they lost their son. 

**_______________________________________________**

 

Peter sat outside his dad's lab, hugging his knees to his chest. He needed to see at least one of his dads, and at the moment he felt he had a greater chance of getting through to his dad, not his pops. He needed to try to talk to his dads, try one more time to convince them. If he couldn't well... he would deal with that after he talked to them. But going 5 days without seeing his parents was starting to weight on him heavily. Peter was about to start crying once again when Rhodey opened the door. 

 

"Rhodey?? How's dad??"

 

"Honestly Pete, he's hurt and he's scared. He is having a really hard time with this news."

 

"Do you think that they will..."

 

"I have no idea Peter, but it's not looking good right now."

 

Peter sighed, but then looked at the door when he heard more footsteps, ones that belonged to his dad. 

 

"Dad?? Dad, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you and that Tasha and Clint found out before you and that I'm putting myself in danger and that I almost drowned in front of you but please, please don't take this away from me. This is the most important thing in my life and I can't lose it." Peter hugged his dad tightly, happy that he was finally seeing him. 

 

"Peter, I'm going to talk to your Pops and then the rest of the team and then we will have a family meeting about what we do next."

 

Peter opened his mouth to say something else but his dad simply walked away towards the workout room, Rhodey followed.

 

Peter decided to sit back down and wait for someone to come and get him, praying that he got to still be spidey.

**_______________________________________________**

 

"Peter, family meeting in the living room," Bruce said, trying to offer up a smile.

 

Peter tried to return the smile and followed his uncle. 

 

When he walked into the room he saw his parents sitting next to each other, Thor sitting next to Rhodey and Sam sitting by himself. 

 

"Peter, please sit," Pops said. 

 

Peter sat in a chair next to his parents with a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

"So Peter, your dad and your uncles and I all agreed that although what you have done to help fight is very admirable, we cannot allow you to continue at this time. You are 15 years old, you are a sophomore in high school. You do not need to put your life at risk. Maybe after you get out of college you will be allowed to continue being Spider-Man but until that time you are forbidden."

 

"I can't be Spider-Man until I'm 22? Pops that's not fair..."

 

"Peter let your pops finish"

 

Peter's eyes began to tear up but he nodded. 

 

"Your dad is going to continue fixing your suit so that when the time comes you are as safe as possible, but right now you will no longer be Spider-Man. We also, unfortunately, have lost a lot of the trust we had for you. So we will have someone watching you at all times whether it is a shield agent or one of us. You are allowed to have friends here but for the next 3 months, you are not allowed to go over to a friend's house unless it is for a school project, which we will also have a Shield agent stationed outside your friend's house. I'm sorry son, but that is how it's going to be." 

 

Peter looked at his Pops and his dad, his eyes full of sadness.

 

"You don't trust me anymore?"

 

"Peter, how can we trust you when you lied to us for so long? Gaining that trust back is going to take time... I'm sorry."

 

Peter stopped looking at his pops and looked at his dad instead.

 

"Dad, you can fix the suit and make it safer, you can track me wherever you go. I won't battle anyone after 10:00 just please, please give me a chance."

 

"Peter we already decided..."

 

"THEN CHANGE YOUR MIND! DAD PLEASE, YOU KNOW I CAN DO THIS!" 

 

"PETER WE CAN'T LOSE YOU, YOU AREN'T READY TO BE A HERO AND WE AREN'T READY FOR YOU TO BECOME ONE!" 

 

"Dad I already am a hero..."

 

"Not anymore."

 

Peter looked at his uncles who all were avoiding looking at him, he knew that they thought he should be allowed to be Spider-Man. And when he looked at his dad he saw that he was battling the part in him that was proud of him. But when he looked at his Pops all he saw was fear, his pops was not going to change his mind. And as team leader, that meant that he had the last say. 

 

Peter stood up, not wanting to look at his family anymore and began to walk away. But he stopped himself and turned to look at his dad one more time.

 

"I know you're proud of me, I know you think I can do this. I know you're scared that I'm going to get hurt. But Dad, please try to push that part away. Please try to just focus on how proud you are of me and please give me another chance. I'm nothing without the suit."

 

"I'm sorry Peter but if you're nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it."

 

Peter looked down and ran out of the room in tears. He grabbed his suitcase and started putting some of his clothes and the Spider-Man suit he took out of his dad's lab while he was talking with the rest of his family into it. He grabbed a drawing his dad drew of the three of them, a picture of his whole family and a picture of him, Pops, Tony and Ellie and shoved those things in his suitcase as well. The last thing he grabbed was his phone and his phone charger and he shoved his suitcase under his bed, planning to leave that night. 

 

 

 

He couldn't stay with a family who didn't believe in him anymore. 


	14. Wade and Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY! I was so busy with my boyfriend (now ex), graduation, college stuff and family things that I just didn’t have the time to update. It’s summer now though and I have a new computer and more time! This chapter is kinda short but it’s just to keep the story moving. Fun fact, I know how I want this story to end, I just need to get there and that takes time. Thanks for all the comments and again, sorry it took so long.

March 12th at about 4 am  
______________________________

Peter got up, knowing that his dad had officially been asleep for two hours and his pops would be awake for his run in an hour and a half, so now was his best chance. He grabbed his packed suitcase from under his bed and then put on his shoes and hoodie.

“Jarvis, override system. Code word: Spangled. Shut cameras in Peters room down”.

“System override. Cameras in Master Peters room have been shut down”.

Peter smiled a small smile, “thank god that worked”

With a final look around his room, Peter put on his web shooters, climbed out his window and slowly climbed down his dads extremley high tower.

*Around 4:45 am that same day*

Wade woke with a start when he heard a banging noise outside his door.

“Well who the fuck could that be?”

He grabbed one of his katanas and walked towards the door, looking through the peep hole. He was surprised to see that it wasn’t someone who was trying to kill him, but Peter! He opened the door and grinned.

“Peter! What an unexpected surprise. How are you doing? Why are you at my apartment at 4 am?”

His face fell when he realized that Peter was sniffling and his eyes were red, like he’d been crying.

“My parents found out that I’m Spiderman, they don’t trust me anymore and they said I can’t be a hero. At least, not until I’m older.”

Deadpool sighed and hugged Peter, partially because he felt sorry for him and partially because of what he was about to say next.

“I know that totally fucking sucks Pete and I think that you make a great hero, but maybe your parents are right that you should wait a few years.”

Peter looked up at him and frowned.

“I’ve been Spiderman for a while now Wade, I know how to take care of myself. I know how to be a hero. What difference does a few years make?”

“Well, it just lets you be a normal kid for a little while longer, you know? Enjoy life before being a hero sucks the fun out of everything.”

Wade tried to put his hand on Peters shoulder in a comforting way but Peter shrugged it off, a hurt look on his face.

“I’m not just some kid, I have been doing my job and having a life of my own up until this point. I will never be a normal kid, I’m a hero just like my dads and nothing you or them say can make be believe any different. I thought if anyone would be on my side, you would.”

Wade looked into the kids eyes and saw just how sad he was making Peter, and even though a big part of him wanted to push all logic aside and be like “fuck your family, go be the kick ass hero I know you are”, he knew that the right thing to do was to make Peter understand that running away and continuing to be a hero without his parents permission was a mistake.

“Peter, no 15 year old kid should be a hero. You’re not a hero. The only reason why I fought along side you was because I was worried you would make a mistake and get yourself hurt. You need to go home, go apologize to your dad and pops for running off and focus on your friends and school, this whole thing is just proving how childish you are and how you’re not ready to be a hero.”

Peter looked at him with tears in his eyes, muttered “fuck you wade”, and walked off with his bag in hand.

“God I feel like such an asshole, I can’t believe the writer made me say all that bullshit...” Wade muttered as he went back inside his apartment, feeling pretty horrible about himself.  
___________________________________

Peter texted Ned and explained the whole situation to him as he left Wades house. He knew he couldn’t stay at Ned’s house because that’s where his parents would look first. He texted MJ as well but again, his parents would look there.

With nowhere to go and feeling pretty bad about himself, Peter walked down the street away from wades house, unsure of where he was going.

________6 AM, Stark Tower________

Steve got up and out of bed, pulling on his running shorts, tank top and shoes. After everything that’s been going on, he needed a good run. He turned around and kissed his husband, who looked like he was not having the best dream.

Steve went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water before his run, and decided that maybe he should check on his son before heading out. His son, Spiderman.

As Steve walked towards Peters room he started thinking about how Peter said they compared him to Eliana a lot. At the time, Steve didn’t know what Peter was talking about but looking back at the past 12 years, he realized that not only had he been comparing Peter to Ellie, but so had the rest of the family.

Tony not allowing Peter to work on the robot Ellie built when she was 6 (that had stopped working two years after she died) because “Ellie explained exactly what she wanted this robot to do and how she would have fixed his problems, you wouldn’t understand her plan Pete”

Bruce not allowing Peter to use the little lab station he had set up for Ellie, and getting frustrated when Peter was clumsy because “Ellie was the most careful little scientist”

Rhodey not listening to Peter when he said that he should paint his suit dark green, black and gray because “Ellie picked my colors and she was better with all the artsy stuff”

Clint not allowing Peter to climb in the air ducts with him and not teaching him how to shoot arrows because “That was Ellie’s now and I think you would just break it Pete”

Natasha giving up on teaching Peter Russian because he wasn’t picking it up very easily “Ellie could speak full sentences in Russian in two weeks!”

Thor even said that if he were to bring the avengers to Asgard he bets that the one who his people would have loved the most would have been Ellie because she was the “kindest and one of the smartest young humans he had ever met”.

And Steve, any time Peter did anything slightly wrong would tell him that Eliana would not have done something like what Peter just did.

Steve hadn’t realized that for 12 years his family had been comparing his son to his sister, and that for 12 years Peter just let them continue to hurt him by doing so. Steve had never felt like such a horrible parent. Deciding that instead of a run he was going to spend the day trying to show his son that he appreciated and cared for him, Steve walked into his sons room.

His sons empty room.

___(In Steve and Tony’s room)__

“Dad? Dad I’m sorry...” Tony watched as his sons web broke and he fell into the water. Tony tried to move to reach his son but he couldn’t, he was frozen. Tony watched as he sunk, then watched as the whole team arrived. Everyone was screaming at him and swearing, but the only one who he looked at was Steve. “You just killed my boy Tony, how can I love you now? He’s gone, Peter is gone, wake up Tony! Peter is gone...”

Tony woke up to his husband shaking him and with a scared look on his face.

“Peters gone...”

“What?!”

“I went in there to check on him and his bed was empty and some of his clothes are missing and... our son is gone Tony!”

“Did you call Rhodey? Bruce? Thor?”

“I called them all and they are coming now”.

________________________________

“What am I going to do?” Peter thought to himself as he continued to walk around New York with no plan, nowhere to go, and his feelings hurt by both his parents and Wade.

Peter noticed a park and when to go sit on a bench so he could think about what his plan was. He started to think of a few options, so he made a list.

1) Go Home.  
2) Go to Wades, pretend you’ll stop being Spiderman so he lets you stay and doesn’t tell your parents  
3) go to pops friend Bucky’s house.  
4) buy a plane ticket and go stay at one of the other mansions his dad owns.

5) Go to Ned’s and pray my parents don’t think to check there  
6) Try to go stay with...

 

Peter realized that option six was probably his best chance. Noticing a few rain drops on his phone, he put his hood up and started walking again. Only to stop when he remembered something important,  
His parents track his phone.

Peter sat back down on the bench and began to deactivate the tracker. He knew that his dads had put one in when they gave it to him, and about a month ago he figured out how to deactivate it. He never thought he would need to.

Peter, now with a tracker free phone, scrolled through his contacts and found the name and address he was looking for. He followed the map on his phone down the street, onto the train, off the train, and a few blocks until he reached his destination. Peter slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

“Peter what the hell?”

“Hey...”


End file.
